jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Electrix
Electrix is a Sith Lord, and a Head Jen'ari of the Kashyyyk Sith Order. He has trained several apprentices including his first one, Darth Invictus, who became a Kissai of the Kashyyyk Sith Order. Pre-Kashyyyk Sith Electrix doesn't remember much of his life. He was introduced to the ways of the Force by his brother, Tenerith Lightbearer. He then turned away from the Light to follow the Dark. He defeated him in combat, and fled to Ziost to learn the ways of the Darkside. He had not been trained by any living Sith, until he had joined the Kashyyyk Sith. He learned all of his knowledge through the spirits of dead Sith on Ziost. He now considers this his home planet, as he had been reborn in the Force and is now Electrix. Kashyyyk Sith Electrix eventually found his way to Kashyyyk. Once there he became a member of the Kashyyyk Sith under the guidance of his Master, Seth James Loyderas. Electrix trained under James and the Kashyyyk Sith for many years. Eventuall, the KS decided to conquer the planet of Haruun Kal. The KS overthrew the Jedi on the planet only to defeated by the Emerald Order. This defeat led to the Sith Civil War. Sith Civil War on Kashyyyk The Sith Cicil War on Kashyyyk was fought between Seth James Loyderas, leader of the newly formed Kashyyyk Sith Order, and Pharaoh Brimstone Saber Windu, leader of the Kashyyyk Sith. After many long, hard fought battles, the KSO eventually won. Pharaoh Brimstone Saber Windu was kicked off Kashyyyk and the Kashyyyk Sith were no more. During the final battle, Electrix was killed. Sith'ari James Loyderas resurrected Electrix and made him, along with Amun, a Head Jen'ari of the KSO. Kashyyyk Sith Order Being a Head Jen'ari of the KSO, Electrix is second in command. He has trained 5 apprentices directly, and helped train many more. Elecrix is in control of both the Black Sword Fleet and Black Sword Legion. 2nd Death Electrix died a second time on Yavin IV. He was confronting Count Vindicai Von-Tyranicai for hunting down Sith with the League of Shadows. Electrix took his own life, releasing his spirit into the underworld. Underworld With Electrix's spirit in the Underworld, Electrix sought the dead Sith Lord that had been posessing him recently. Black Sword Fleet Their Insignia is a Black sword on a golden circle. 1x Imperial I-class Star Destroyer: Cutlass II ::Dual heavy turbolaser turrets (6) ::Dual heavy ion cannon turrets (2) ::Quad heavy turbolasers (2) ::Triple medium turbolasers (3) ::Medium turbolasers (2) ::Taim & Bak XX-9 heavy turbolasers (60) ::Borstel NK-7 ion cannons (60) ::Phylon Q7 tractor beam projectors (10) 1x Immobilizer 418 cruiser ::SFS G-7x gravity well projectors (4) ::Taim & Bak GX-7 quad laser cannons (20) 2x Acclamator II ::Heavy Laser Cannons ::Quad-Laser Cannons ::15-dual proton torpedoes tubes 6x Strike-class medium cruiser ::Turbolaser cannons (20) ::Turbolaser batteries (10) ::Ion cannons (10) ::Tractor beam projectors (10) 9x Ye-4 gunship ::Turret weapons (6) 72 TIE Phantoms w/HyperDrive Black Sword Legion Alpha Company ::12,500 Orange Clone Troopers ::1,250 Wookiee Berserkers with silver and black armor ::125 Armored Kiffar with WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle ::50 ITF-X ::50 AT-ST ::50 IFT-T ::38 AAT ::25 S-1 FireHawke Heavy Repulsortank ::25 T4-B Heavy Tank ::25 T3-B Heavy Attack Tank ::12 AT-TP ::25 Turbo Tank ::13 AT-AT ::12 AT-TE ::13 AT-AA ::12 XR-85 Tank Droid Bravo Company ::12,500 Orange Clone Troopers ::1,250 Wookiee Berserkers with silver and black armor ::125 Armored Kiffar with WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle ::50 ITF-X ::50 AT-ST ::50 IFT-T ::37 AAT ::25 S-1 FireHawke Heavy Repulsortank ::25 T4-B Heavy Tank ::25 T3-B Heavy Attack Tank ::13 AT-TP ::25 Turbo Tank ::12 AT-AT ::13 AT-TE ::12 AT-AA ::13 XR-85 Tank Droid Charlie Company ::12,500 Orange Clone Troopers ::1,250 Wookiee Berserkers with silver and black armor ::125 Armored Kiffar with WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle ::50 ITF-X ::50 AT-ST ::50 IFT-T ::38 AAT ::25 S-1 FireHawke Heavy Repulsortank ::25 T4-B Heavy Tank ::25 T3-B Heavy Attack Tank ::12 AT-TP ::25 Turbo Tank ::13 AT-AT ::12 AT-TE ::13 AT-AA ::12 XR-85 Tank Droid Delta Company ::12,500 Orange Clone Troopers ::1,250 Wookiee Berserkers with silver and black armor ::125 Armored Kiffar with WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle ::50 ITF-X ::50 AT-ST ::50 IFT-T ::37 AAT ::25 S-1 FireHawke Heavy Repulsortank ::25 T4-B Heavy Tank ::25 T3-B Heavy Attack Tank ::13 AT-TP ::25 Turbo Tank ::12 AT-AT ::13 AT-TE ::12 AT-AA ::13 XR-85 Tank Droid Attire Electrix typically wears traditional Dark Sith robes over Black and Gold Light Armor. Wears a gold helmet encrusted with blood gems filled with 100 souls, and a Necklace of Power with a Brown gem infused with 200 corrupted souls. Weapons Black Khopesh Sword Uses - Paired Lightsabers Made of Electrum and Cortosis and having Lava Crystals, these sabers can be used as 2 separate sabers or connected at the bottom to form a double-bladed saber. Lava blades. Jar'Kai Style when 2 sabers Form V: Shien / Djem So or Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad when used as Double-bladed Shoto Saber x1 Reverse-Grip Shien style. A simple black hilt. This is used a back-up, and as a knife. Has a vibroblade in each boot. The left one comes out the toe and the right comes out the heel. Can be activated with the Force, or be stomping the feet. Electrix also has 2 more pairs of Sabers that he rarely uses. Force Abilities #Choke #Lightning #Force Cloak/Camoflauge #Wind #Telekenesis #Sith Alchemy #Rage #Scream #Force Stealth/Concealment #Absorb Current Positions #Head Jen'ari of the KSO #Blade Master of the KSO #Owner of Kashyyyk Drive Yards #Owner of Sabers by Electrix Category:Characters